


A voice is more than just noise

by SkylerSkyhigh, xXUndertale_loverXx



Series: PJ and Error's daycare [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Ambush, Anger, Angst, Anxiety, Awkwardness, Bad Decisions, Blood, Blood Loss, Broken, Broken Bones, Creator Ink, Crying, Death Threats, Depression, Destroyer Error, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fate, First Aid, Forced God Of Destruction Error, Healing Magic, Heavy Angst, Help, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Learning sign language, M/M, Magic, Misunderstandings, Multiverse Balance, Mute Error, Muteness, PJ's Daycare - Freeform, Pain, Panic Attacks, Paranoia, Physical Abuse, Portals, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protectiveness, Psychological Trauma, Regret, Scars, Screaming, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Self-Sacrifice, Sign Language, Sobbing, Trauma, balance, emotional scars, injuries, nobody listens, self destructive, trap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-05 07:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15166172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUndertale_loverXx/pseuds/xXUndertale_loverXx
Summary: Fate had had enough of Error, the forced destroyer of universes, constantly endangering the happiness of their child by telling Ink, the creator, about the balance of the multiverse. If there was too much creation or destruction the multiverse would collapse but Ink was creating completely out of control, oblivious to the balance.To prevent Error from warning Ink, Fate made him mute. Will the destroyer ever find someone willing to listen to him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [*OLD VERSION* Healing What Has Been Broken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173776) by [Harrish6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrish6/pseuds/Harrish6). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab between me (xXUndertale_loverXx) and SkylerSkyhigh done in roleplay style.  
> PJ - me  
> Error - Skyler  
> Error - both (at the beginning)

For as long as Error could remember, he'd always been the other half of the balance. The Destruction. Creation never stopped. Creation risked tipping the balance and sending the Multiverse to the Void. Fate wouldn't allow it.

Error could remember those strings taking him from his home. Changing him. Breaking him to who he was now.

Years ago, he had used to scream for help. Had begged for Mercy. He hadn't been able to take it. Ink.... The Creator was out of control. He wanted to be free. He wanted to be loved. He wanted to stop destroying. He wanted to stop the abuse.

So he had screamed. He had begged, pleaded, screamed for help. From <i>Anyone</i>! But nobody had come.

Fate had grown tired of his screams and how he risked Ink's blissful happiness by trying to tell others about his pain. So Fate had created a solution.

He couldn't reveal the secret if he didn't have a voice, right?

Fate took his voice. They glitched his voice, making it worse and worse until it became static and later... nothing.

Error had become mute.

He had been for a long time now.

He beard his pain alone. No one would listen to him. They hadn't listened to him before. Why would they listen now if they couldn't hear anything?

So now he spent his time destroying AUs silently. The only voice that came out of him were the screaming voices of Fate in his mind.

They screamed. He couldn't fight back.

They hurt him. He couldn't scream in pain.

They abused him. He couldn't cry for help.

Fate had taken his identity, his life and his voice. What else did he have now?

Nothing.

 

For as long as everyone could remember, Error had brought them nothing but destruction. If he showed up in an AU, that AU was dammed and it would vanish without a trace.

Error never said a word, even when someone shouted at him for answers to why he was doing the things he was doing. He hated everyone and everything, his whole demeanour cold and unforgiving.

Those who had ever tried to give him a chance, he had ignored.

The only things everyone knew about Error was what they had heard from Ink:

Error was dangerous and couldn't be trusted.

 

Error just wanted to be free. He just wanted to scream out his pain at the world. But he couldn't.

So he cried. He sobbed silently in the Anti-Void where he spent all of his free time- if he had any- either knitting or crying. Usually the latter.

Blue tears fell from his eyes, streaming down his cheeks and onto the white floor of the Anti-Void. Error sniffed sadly, wiping away the tears that just kept coming. His clothes were stained with blood and dust that he hadn't had time to wash off. He sobbed, his breath hitching. He was hiccupping between sobs. But no sound came out. That just tore his Soul out more.

A shiver ran down his spine causing him to cry harder. Ink had made another AU. Ink was forcing him to destroy. He didn't want to. He didn't want to destroy.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"USELESS!"

"LAZY!"

"GO DESTROY YOU USELESS MUTE GLITCH!"

"THE BALANCE IS AT STAKE YOU IDIOT! GO DESTROY NOW!"

"IDIOT!"

Error forced himself to stop crying as he stood up. He had to destroy. The voices wouldn't stop if he didn't. He opened a portal to the new AU and jumped through.

If only he had known what was in store for him there.

 

PJ sighed softly as he unlocked his car with his automatic keys from afar. He loved the kids, he really did, but he was kind of happy that it was Friday evening. He really wanted to watch some animes and sleep…

He looked up when he heard a weird sound that reminded him of sci-fi movies.

What...?

 

Error fell through the portal and onto the hard ground of a random AU, breaking his bones further. He wanted to scream but no sound came out. He sobbed silently, curling up to protect himself. His mangled bones creaking and breaking.

It had been a trap. Stars that AU had been a trap and he had fallen for it. They hadn't stopped. They wouldn't stop. He had barely gotten away from them.

Pain. Just so much pain.

Error curled up tighter and cried silently, crying from the pain.

 

PJ's eye sockets widened to comical degrees when he saw a strange skeleton fall out of a strange... thing... A portal...?

Oh no! The skeleton was injured!!

"Oh stars, are you okay?!" PJ cried out, kneeling down next to the bleeding skeleton.

 

Error froze when he heard someone and whimpered silently, trying to curl tighter to protect himself.

Please no more! Mercy!

 

Oh stars!

"Just let me get my first aid kit real quick!" PJ explained, running to his car. He was glad that he had been required to take first aid classes.

 

Error sat still on the ground trembling in fear at the newcomer. Stars who was he? What did he want? Was he going to hurt me?

That last question had him fearing his life if the other would hurt him.

 

PJ opened his trunk quickly and dug through it, searching for the first aid kit.

Where did I put it, where did I put it... Ah! PJ's stressed face sagged into relief when he found the handle of the first aid kit. He pulled it out, expression turning grim as he slammed the trunk closed and locked the car. Every second counted. He sprinted back to the injured skeleton, looking really worried for the other as he kneeled down next to the bleeding skeleton.

"Can you tell me what hurts most?" PJ asked, cringing when he saw the injuries from up close.

 

Error had risked looking up when the person left and saw a black skeleton, like himself. But at the same time.... not.

Error flinched back when the other asked that question. He looked down shaking terribly, his Soul beating rapidly. How could he tell this skeleton that everything hurt?

 

"Too much pain to talk I guess..." PJ haphazarded, nodding slightly.

"Those are some nasty cracks you got there." He whispered, trying not to irritate the other. He surely had a headache. PJ moved the injured skeleton gently, placing his skull on his lap.

"It's going to be alright..." He explained reassuringly as he placed his hands on the broken skull.

 

Error felt slightly relieved when the other didn't immediately call his lack of speaking rude or tried to hurt him. He flinched and let out a panicked breath when his skull was lifted but calmed down slightly when the new skeleton gently placed his head down.

He flinched, shivered and glitched slightly at the touch on his skull but he couldn't help but smile and lean closer. When was the last time someone had touched him like this? One where it hadn't ended in pain?

 

PJ was a bit confused why this skeleton was leaning into his touch like that but maybe he just wanted some reassurance. He ignited his healing magic and gently fed it into the cracks, trying to close them. His soul was radiating comfort and he rubbed the other skeleton's skull slightly, trying to calm him.

 

Error flinched when he felt the other's magic over his bones, fearing that the skeleton was finally going to hurt him. He was surprised when he felt healing magic on his skull instead.

Error tried to relax and let the other skeleton do whatever he wanted but he was shaking badly. Conditional fear of magic taking over to try and protect himself from harm. He didn't know what to do. Lean into the touch or jump away? He couldn't decide so he just... stayed still.

 

"It's okay... You're going to be alright..." He murmured quietly as he fixed up the wounds.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He reassured the injured skeleton gently. He needed to heal the other up and quickly. They were losing much blood which was most definitely not good.

 

Error titled his skull to look at the other skeleton with wide eyes, tear dotting the edges when he heard those words. He smiled shakily, so much pain in that smile and in his eyes. No one had ever spoken to him like that before.

Error closed his eyes and tried to relax as the new skeleton fixed him. The other wouldn't hurt him. He wouldn't. And Error could tell he was not lying either.

 

PJ was surprised at that reaction. Sure. He was a stranger but he hadn't thought the other had been so scared of him. He rubbed the top of his skull gently, closing the cracks there.

 

Error relaxed with a soft exhale when the other rubbed his skull and fixed the cracks there. His skull warm with healing magic.

 

The healing magic slowly tapered off but PJ kept petting the other gently.

"Can i move you?" PJ asked. He needed to get the injured skeleton to a hospital and fast.

"I need to get you to the hospital." He explained gently.

 

Error looked up when the skeleton spoke before his expression turned panic. He shook his skull rapidly. He couldn't go to the hospital! He couldn't! They'd hurt him! Ink would find out because he'd be exposed and he would come and finish the job! He couldn't!

Error looked at the new skeleton pleadingly, using his eyes to beg him not to take him to a hospital. His breathing hitched and his body trembling with fear.

 

Oh shit... That had not been the reaction he had been expecting. They seemed to have a profound fear of hospitals.

"Okay. No hospitals." He agreed. A hospital would do more harm than good if only the mention of one made the skeleton freak out that bad.

"Do you have anywhere to go?" PJ asked, petting the other's skull gently.

 

Error relaxed slightly and shook his skull. No, he didn't. Where could he go? Ink would just find him again. And he didn't want to go to the Anti-Void with the voices. He had nowhere to go.

 

PJ nodded to show he understood. Hm... How could he phrase this without sounding like a creep...

"Would you.. like to stay with me until you're better...?" PJ asked carefully, trying not to sound weird. He didn't do a good job at it. He sounded very awkward.

 

Error looked at him surprised at the question and looked down. He couldn't really ask why. Nor could he ask if it was okay to stay for a while. Or what his intentions were. He couldn't say anything, really.

He could only nod for yes and shake his head for no.

Well, if the alternative was facing Ink and other skeletons who wanted to hurt him, guaranteed, then it was not a difficult question.

He nodded at the question. He didn't want to fight Ink anymore. It hurt too much.

 

"That's good." PJ sighed in relief, the long silence having made him question his entire existence. He stood up and picked the other skeleton up gently, mindful of his injuries.

"Just hold onto me." He prompted as he held the other as tight as he dared, slowly walking to his car.

 

Error grabbed the skeleton's shirt, holding on like he had been told. The other walked to his car and opened the door, placing him inside. He looked around curiously. He'd never been in a car before. Sure he'd seen one from a bunch of AUs that were on the surface but... he'd never actually been in one.

He winced when he realized he was bleeding all over the seat. Shit. He hadn't meant to stain this person's car with his blood.

 

PJ buckled the skeleton up, thinking that he wouldn't be able to do that because of his injuries.

"By the way. I'm PJ." He introduced himself as he climbed into the driver's seat and buckled himself up.

 

Error looked at the skeleton- PJ- and nodded. He looked down sadly when he couldn't tell his own name to the nice monster. His voice was gone. Stars what if the other thought he was being rude? Would he hate him? Would he hurt him like the others? Scream at him? Beat him?

His thoughts bounced in his head as he sat anxiously.

 

"It's fine if you don't want to talk or even can't talk, okay? I won't judge you for it." PJ explained, remembering that several kids that had been in the daycare had had exactly that problem. He didn't know if it was the same for adults but it was worth a try.

 

Error looked at PJ with wide disbelieving eyes before he let out a relieved breath. He'd been so worried. This skeleton wouldn't hurt him. He wouldn't get mad or even judge him for not speaking.

Error nodded with a thankful smile and pointed to his throat while shaking his head. He was trying to show that he couldn't speak. Sign language would be helpful if he knew any. He just... never had time to learn. There was also a chance that others wouldn't know it.

 

PJ nodded, understanding what the other meant. He was mute... and injured. PJ turned on the motor and pulled out of the parking space, driving towards his home.

"Do you know any sign language?" PJ asked, looking over for a second to see the other skeleton's response.

 

Error shook his skull sadly, his hands on his lap as he looked down. He had never had the time to learn. Ink and Fate had made sure of that. They had made sure to keep him mute, one way or another.

 

"That's okay. We'll find a way to communicate." PJ tried to reassure the other, concentrating on his driving.

 

Error smiled thankfully with a nod and looked out the window. He gasped silently. It was so beautiful. The car was moving and it was like he was watching the world go by. The sun was setting casting a warm glow.

He smiled as his eyes brightened up. He really loved nature. One of the few things he didn't mind Ink creating.

 

PJ smiled when he saw how the other skeleton was practically glued to the window even though he still looked pretty injured.

PJ let out a small, relieved sigh as he pulled into a parking space and turned off the engine. They were there.

 

Error looked up when the car stopped and saw a large building. They were here.

He bit his tongue anxiously. He felt extremely nervous about this. A new place and a new person who could easily betray him at any time. It was a lot to take in and get used to. Error was used to a routine. This.... this was out of his routine. At least being mute meant he wouldn't say anything bad or anything that could ruin the chances of survival he had left.

 

PJ released his seatbelt, opened the door and got out of the car, circling it to get to the other side. He opened the passenger door and helped the other unbuckle the seatbelt.

"Do you need help walking?" PJ asked, planning on just carrying the other. He didn't seem well enough to walk.

 

Error looked up at PJ a bit surprised but he shook his skull in a negative. He could walk.

Error stepped out of the car, ignoring the way his bones creaked in protest at the effort. Pain shot through him but he was used to it. He stood up, showing no indication of pain beside the occasional wince when he walked.

 

PJ got out of the way and walked to his front door, glancing at the other worriedly. He dug in his pockets for his key, using it to open the door. He held it open for Error, throwing it closed behind him.

"Could you get on the couch? I need to check you over." PJ requested, pointing at the living room as he took off his shoes.

 

Error followed the other skeleton and looked between PJ and around the house. He scrunched his shoulders uncertainly and looked at PJ with pleading eyes. He didn't know what a couch was. Or what it looked like.

 

PJ frowned in thought. The other looked so confused. What could be the reason for that?

"Follow me." PJ requested, hoping to help the other that way. He walked over to the light blue couch and sat down on it, using his magic to pull a first aid kit out of a drawer.

 

Error followed PJ like he was told and watched as the other sat down on a light blue.... thing. Was that a couch? Error saw him pull out a med kit. Oh.... he wanted to heal him. So he had to sit down on this 'couch' to make it easier. That made sense.

Error tentatively reached a hand out to touch the 'couch', it felt soft. And cool. Not dangerous as far as he could tell. Nor could he see or feel any deadly traps. He followed what PJ had done and sat down cautiously, flinching with slight alarm when the soft thing sunk under his weight.

 

"Could you try to point at what you perceive as the worst pain?" PJ prompted, opening the med kit. He pulled out a few bandages and some healing gel.

 

Error looked at PJ for a moment before looking down. The worst pain? That would be his Soul. His Soul hurt the worst.

He raised his hand and pointed to his chest, where his Soul laid underneath.

 

PJ frowned. That was where the soul laid...

"... Your soul?" He asked hesitantly. That would be bad...

"Could I check you?" He asked.

 

Error nodded sadly. He jolted in fear and shock at the question before he looked down nervously, his hands fiddling with each other as his Soul beat faster with fear. What if he didn't like what he'd see?

He forced himself to point at PJ and then himself. He made a heart with his hands. He pointed towards PJ and then himself before acting like he was reading. He pointed at PJ and crossed his arms before doing a stabbing motion at himself. All the while he refused to look up at PJ, his face showing no emotions but his eyes screamed pain, sadness and fear.

'You won't like what you read' he was trying to say.

 

PJ's eye sockets widened in horror.

"I'm not going to stab you!" He quickly tried to reassure the other, sounding slightly panicked. He wasn't a killer and was not going to hurt this injured skeleton no matter what!

 

Error winced and shook his skull rapidly, scolding himself internally. That wasn't what he'd meant.

Error made a slicing motion across his neck. A fist punching. A choking motion. Then he made as though to gather the air around him, moving his arms into a circle like he was gathering something and made a circle with his hand.

He redid the actions before again, this time slowly and more detailed. But he left out the stabbing part this time.

'You won't like what you read.'

'hurt in general.' he was trying to say. He looked at PJ hopefully. Maybe he'd gotten it right this time?

 

PJ tilted his skull, trying to understand.

 

"I won't hurt you." He repeated. "No matter what your soul shows me." He added, frowning slightly as he screwed off the top of the jar of healing gel.

"I only want to help you." He explained. It was the truth. His Soul was glowing slightly as it sent out calming pulses of magic.

 

Error looked up after PJ warily at first. His mind fighting to understand why he was being so nice. And there was barely any confirmation.

Error sighed silently. It was not like he has anything to lose. He reached a hand out and extended his little finger, looking at PJ with wide eyes.

'promise?'

 

"I promise." PJ swore as he held out his pinky finger and shook the other skeleton's.

"My only motive is that I want you to get better." He added, smiling as he retracted his hand.

 

Error gave PJ a small hopeful smile that looked so broken. He looked so relieved when PJ promised him. His eyes shining with hope beyond the constant haze of pain and sorrow.

He wished he could say thanks.

Error jumped in realization. He did know one sign from watching Frisk interact.

Error raised a hand hesitantly. Hopefully he was doing it right. He flattened his hand and put the tips of his fingers on his chin before lowering it down forward. A sign he'd learned as

'Thank you.'

 

PJ's eye sockets widened when he saw that broken smile, his resolve to help the other skeleton hardening.

He smiled when the other used sign language to thank him.

"You're welcome." PJ replied with a large smile. He should probably get a sheet and pen for the other to write on. He looked over at the coffee table, happy when he noticed a small notebook and a pen. He reached over and picked it up, holding it out to the skeleton.

 

Error looked at the two items in front of him a bit warily. His eyes flicking between the items and PJ. He looked at the items and hesitantly reached out. PJ had promised be wouldn't hurt him. Error trusted him.

He picked up the pen and notebook, looking at it and PJ confused. So... now what?

 

PJ frowned slightly when his guest looked so confused. Did he not know what a notebook was for?

"If you want to tell me something you could write it down." PJ explained hesitantly, hoping that he wouldn't upset the other if he couldn't write. He would happily teach him but he knew that was a sensitive topic to most analphabeths.

 

Error's lips turned into a small o in realization. He looked down at the notebook in his hands and opened it. He clicked on the pen and scribbled something down, at least thankful he knew how to write and read properly.

He turned it over to show PJ what he'd written. "Like this?"

 

PJ sighed in relief. Good. The other knew how to write. He smiled happily and nodded.

"Exactly." He replied, leaning against the couch cushions. Now they could have a conversation!

 

Error brightened up with a large smile when PJ said he had done it right. He clutched the notebook to his chest happily. His Soul humming happily at PJ's words. He'd never had anyone say he was doing something right before. And never in that tone, filled with joy and not a hint of mocking in sight.

It felt.... good. He felt happy knowing he was doing something right.

 

PJ's soul melted at the sight of the other's smile. This skeleton deserved to be happy. He seemed broken in ways that PJ couldn't even fathom. He would do everything to help him be happy.

"You're doing great." PJ praised with a big smile.

"If you don't want me in your stats, how about you check yourself and tell me whether your HP is stable." He suggested.

 

Error's eyes widened as he looked between PJ and the book. He bit his tongues and scribbled something down. He turned it over to show the other.

"Not sure if stable is the right word to describe my Soul's stats." he wrote down, his eyes averting from looking at PJ as his fingers flexed anxiously while holding the notebook.

His Soul was a mangled mess and his stats constantly rose and fell. One reason why he could never die. Stable was not the right way to describe him at all.

 

PJ frowned worriedly.

"Is your HP falling rapidly?" He specified his question, his voice mirroring his concern.

 

"Rising, falling. It always rises and falls." Error wrote, unable to meet PJ's eyes and see the hatred, anger, fear of disgust he might show. He didn't want to see it. "I'm a glitch. That's normal for me."

 

"If it's normal then I guess you're okay." PJ told the other, sounding relieved.

"Do you have anything you want me to heal?" He asked gently.

 

Error thought for a moment before writing. "My bones?"

 

PJ chuckled slightly, scooting a bit closer to the other skeleton.

"Okay. Would you feel comfortable taking off your jacket so that I can reach your arms?" He asked carefully, his eye lights flashing green. He was gathering up some healing magic.

 

Error glitched for a moment in distress before he nodded. He could handle a small bit of touching. It was not like PJ was going to hurt him. He'd promised.

Error slowly took off his jacket, wincing slightly when the fabric nicked on his chipped arms. The appendages were littered with burns, scrapes, cracks, bruises and scars.

 

PJ held in the shocked gasp and immediately went to work, healing the fresh injuries. His soul was burning with cold rage. Who had done this to this poor skeleton. He couldn't even call for help!

"Everything's okay..." PJ murmured, trying to keep up a steady stream of reassurances.

 

Error whined when healing magic touched his wounds but it died off into a pleasant silent hum. The reassurance  was nice.

 

PJ worked slowly and deliberately, taking great care to fix the new, bleeding wounds and a few older nicks and scratches. He couldn't heal all of them even if he tried but he needed some magic for the other's second arm too.

"You're doing good..." He murmured softly as he moved up to his upper arm.

 

Error watched PJ intently curious. He'd never been healed before. Had never needed to. One, because he hoped he'd die from the injuries. And two, his body always fixed itself. Being so busy trying to keep up with Ink, he never had the time or the energy to heal himself. To the point where he didn't remember how to do it to himself. But he could heal others. So far... no one had wanted him to heal them which was understandable.

Error smiled at PJ's words and kept still for him. It actually felt... nice.

 

PJ wiped away some sweat when he was done healing the first arm and shifted slightly, starting on his guest's other one.

 

Error watched as PJ healed his other one. He flexed the fingers on his healed arm. It didn't hurt that much anymore.

He turned towards PJ's face and noticed the sweat. He looked at him worried and used his one hand from his healed arm to write on the notebook, holding it up for PJ.

"You don't gave to continue if you're tired. I'll be fine." it said.

 

PJ smiled softly as he continued healing the other.

"Nah. It's fine. I've only used about a fifth of my magic yet." He explained, humming a small tune to himself that he hoped was slightly calming for his guest.

 

Error looked down and nodded. If he said so. But he shouldn't overwork himself. In any situation.

"Okay" he wrote. "But don't overwork yourself trying to heal a glitch like me."

 

"Hey. That sounded not nice towards yourself." PJ pointed out.

"You seem really nice. Whatever those people said or did to you, ignore them." He explained, smiling weakly. He had been bullied too in the past and it had always been painful.

 

Error looked at him wide eyed in surprised before he nodded shyly. No one had ever said that to him. No one had ever called him nice.

 

PJ smiled slightly.

"They can't get to you here." He explained, finishing up the other's arm.

 

"I hope so." he wrote. His face showing that he didn't believe the other. Ink always found him.

 

"It's going to be okay." PJ tried reassuring the other, rubbing his hand over the newly healed bone gently.

 

Error looked at PJ and smiled at the touch despite glitching slightly. He didn't like touching all that much since it always meant pain. But PJ's touch wasn't painful but it was gentle.

Error used his hand to sign the only word he knew. 'Thank you'

 

PJ smiled softly.

"Do you feel comfortable with me healing anything else or do you want to go to the bathroom to fix yourself up?" He asked, pointing at the hallway. He understood if his guest didn't want him under his shirt.

 

Error looked down at the notebook in thought for a moment. He could try and fix himself but he couldn't. He also didn't want to wait for his body to fix itself. He needed to be ready for Ink. Who knew when hid body would be healed or when Ink would come for him.

He wrote down on the notebook. "Can you heal me? Please?"

 

"Sure. You'd just have to.. um.. take off your shirt..." PJ explained awkwardly, flushing slightly. He mentally slapped himself. This was a medical emergency!

 

Error nodded and put down the pen and notebook on the couch in front of him. He told himself that the skeleton wouldn't hurt him as he removed his shirt, revealing his red ribs.

And a battlefield of scars, chips, bruises, breaks and many more of the sort. No inch of his body was free of scars, not even his spine. His ribs were a shattered mess, barely holding together. It was a miracle he could even move. But being a part of the balance, these things didn't stand in his way. Not anymore.

 

PJ's eye sockets widened, his eye lights flickering in shock.

Who had done this and managed to get away with it?!

He took a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down and got to work immediately. He'd destroy a lot of things later on for sure but he knew how to control his anger.

 

Error flinched instinctively when a brief flash of anger and hostility showed itself on PJ's face. He grabbed the notebook and pen with one hand and scribbled hastily and messily. His body shaking with anxiety as he showed the other what he wrote.

"You're mad at me, aren't you? Please don't be mad. I didn't mean to-" the last word was too messy to read. His hand had been shaking too much.

 

PJ almost choked in shock.

"No. I'm not mad at you. Not at all. I'm mad at the person who hurt you like this and got away with it." PJ explained, not wanting his guest to be afraid of him.

 

Error looked at PJ confused before he wrote something down, this time his shaking wasn't as bad but still visible.

"Why?" he wrote. He didn't understand. He was a glitch. A killer. He deserved it.

 

PJ frowned as he looked at the other.

"Because you didn't deserve to be hurt. You seem like a nice guy." PJ explained, smiling slightly. He focused his healing magic on a particularly nasty crack.

 

Error frowned sadly and wrote down something else. His Soul clenching painfully.

"I'm not." he wrote.

 

PJ looked at the notebook, frowning.

"Did they tell you that?" He asked, doubtful that his guest really was as bad as he made himself out to be.

 

"I-" Error stopped writing suddenly, unsure of what to say. Yes they did say it but he knew it was true. He knew it. That was why he let it happen. Why Fate let it happen.

"Yes and no." he opted to write down. "You don't know me. You don't know what I've done. If you did, you'd hate me. You'd fear me. I know it."

 

"You know... I work with a lot of children. I have to see at the first glance whether a parent abuses their child to help them. Those people have a certain aura about them. You don't have that aura." PJ explained calmly, working on his guest's lower ribs.

 

Error looked at PJ confused and wrote something down.

"Then what aura DO I have?" it said. It was probably death and destruction. He was used to it. That was what he was always accompanied with. That was what he was and always would be.

 

PJ hummed thoughtfully. The other's aura certainly wasn't malicious or bad. It was more... scared. Wariness seemed to float around in his aura, paranoia all around him.

"You seem very paranoid and anxious." PJ explained, concentrating on his guest's aura.

"There's a lot of pain there too." He added, frowning.

 

Error flinched when PJ said that and chuckled silently.

"You're very accurate. It's actually scary." he wrote down.

 

"Sorry. I didn't mean to weird you out. I just have an insane amount of practise." PJ explained with a slight chuckle.

 

Error smiled slightly.

"Not weirded out. Just impressed. I haven't found anyone who can do that so accurately." he wrote.

His smile fell as a thought came to mind and he wrote it down. "You still think you won't be afraid or mad at me if you know who I am?"

 

PJ smiled. He was glad to hear that he hadn't freaked his guest out.

"Of course I won't be afraid." PJ replied.

"You could even have EXP and I wouldn't be afraid of you." He explained. Because if the other had EXP he was sure it was from self-defense or something similar.

 

Error looked at PJ with wide uncertain eyes before writing something down.

"You don't know that. What if I told you that I kill for a living? Would that make you see me differently?" he wrote.

 

PJ hummed thoughtfully. He was generally against killing people but there were some people that he would rather have removed from existence.

"If you don't have another choice, then I guess I wouldn't..." PJ replied. After all there were people who didn't have a choice. There were soldiers too...

 

Error flinched slightly at PJ's words and averted his eyes with a small relieved smile.

"I didn't." he wrote. "But I still killed. I'm still dangerous. You shouldn't have healed me. I could hurt you or kill you."

 

"If you would have wanted to kill me, you would have already done it." PJ pointed out as he stood up with a satisfied smile. He had healed his guest's ribcage to the best of his abilities.

 

"I guess." he wrote down, jolting when he realized his ribs were not in pain anymore. He smiled thankfully at PJ and wrote down something.

"Thanks for healing me. And giving me a chance."

 

"You're welcome." PJ replied, smiling brightly. He sat down next to his guest.

"Do you maybe want something to eat?" He asked.

 

"I" Error paused, trying to think of a way to put his thoughts into words.

"I haven't had the need to eat." he wrote down truthfully. "I don't know much about food."

 

PJ's eye sockets widened. He seemed much more concerned about his guest's lack of eating than of the fact that he had killed people.

Wait...

"You don't need to eat or you didn't have anything to eat...?" He asked cautiously.

 

Error blinked at PJ for a moment before writing.

"Both I guess. I don't need to eat anymore and I don't have any food."

 

PJ scratched the back of his skull slightly.

"Would you like to eat dinner with me?" He asked, already thinking about what he would cook. The way his guest had said that implied that he hadn't eaten in a long time. He'd make something easy to convert into magic, probably soup...

 

"Can I?" he wrote down, looking at PJ with uncertain and nervous eyes. He'd never eaten with anyone before. And he was sure the other would freak out if he refused. Blue had.

 

"You can. But if you don't want to you can always refuse." PJ explained, thinking on what his guest could do while he prepared the food.

 

Error shrugged to show that he didn't mind. He looked at PJ and waited for his next move.

 

PJ smiled softly. He hadn't had company while eating in ages. It would be really nice to have someone to talk with.

"Do you need anything to do while I cook?" PJ asked.

 

Error shook his skull. What could he do? He was used to doing nothing. He didn't need entertainment.

 

"Okay." PJ responded, walking to the kitchen. He felt slightly bad to leave his guest like that.

 

Error watched as PJ left before turning his head down to stare at the notebook. The other was so nice. PJ hadn't yelled at him. He hadn't accused or even feared him. He'd even given Error a notebook and a pen to talk with. He'd given him a chance. He'd given him a way to talk again.

Error hugged the book to his chest and closed his eyes. Not sleeping but just resting. A first for him in a long time.

 

PJ hummed a tune as he cooked a soup. He really hoped his guest would like it. That reminded him. He hadn't asked the other for his name.

PJ got out two bowls, filling each of them almost entirely full. He grabbed two spoons and put them inside, taking the bowls to the living room.

 

Error blinked his eyes open when he felt PJ walk back into the living room. He tilted his skull slightly at the brown steaming liquid in the bowls. The first thing that came to his mind was acid and/or poison but PJ wouldn't do that. Right?

Error opened the notebook and scribbled something down before showing it to the other. "What's that?"

 

PJ smiled.

"It's soup." He explained, handing his guest a bowl as he sat down next to him.

 

Error took the bowl in one hand, not even flinching at the temperature and wrote something down with his other free hand.

"What's soup?"

 

How could he explain soup..?

"Um... Well. Soup is mostly just water with taste and small meaty bits in it." PJ tried to explain, taking his spoon. He scooped up some soup and showed it to his guest.

"See? Tasty water and meat. I put some vegetables in it too." He added, smiling. He thought he'd done an okay job explaining it.

 

Error couldn't help a large smile of amusement with a small silent chuckle at PJ's choice of wording. He really was some type of caretaker of children wasn't he?

Error nodded, a little more excited than normal and picked up a spoon. He could see bits of something cream and orange in there. Maybe that was the meat and vegetables.

Error opened his mouth and took a bite, chewing slightly before swallowing. His eyes brightened and his face lit up at the taste and he took another bite. It tasted really good. Though he hadn't eaten for a long time, by now everything had to be good to his outdated taste buds.

 

PJ's eye lights lit up with happiness when he noticed how much his guest seemed to be enjoying the food. He smiled brightly and dug in.

 

Error ate the soup until the whole bowl was clean. He licked his lips with one of his five tongues and set the empty bowl on the table. He took the notebook and wrote something down.

"Thank you. It was really good." he smiled.

 

PJ smiled happily.

"I'm glad you like it." He replied, happy that his cooking skills were put to good use. He put his empty bowl onto the coffee table, intending to put it away later.

 

Error nodded happily. He noticed he was still without a shirt and he picked up his bloody and torn shirt. He frowned slightly. Stars it was really torn up.

He summoned his blue strings and pulled out a needle. He thread the knot and began fixing his bloody shirt unconsciously. He could clean the blood and dust out in a river later. He was actually thankful his dark blue shirt and strings sealed the fixed holes and tears without a trace. That and his ability to sew had gotten better.

 

PJ watched as his guest worked with wide eye sockets. He sure knew how to sew. He couldn't help but notice that the shirt was still bloody.

"Do you want me to wash it for you?" PJ asked.

 

Error paused his sewing to look at PJ and grab the notebook.

"Can you?"

 

"Wouldn't offer if I couldn't." PJ explained with a smile.

"I got a washing machine in the basement." He added, gesturing to a door that lead to the basement.

 

Error looked towards the door before looking back at PJ with his skull slightly tilted.

"What's that?" he asked, meaning what a washing machine was. He'd never heard of it.

 

PJ hummed in thought.

"A washing machine is a big cube where you put your dirty clothes in. You put some stuff in it to clean your clothes and press a few buttons. Then you wait an hour and your clothes are clean." PJ explained.

 

Error nodded in understanding.

"That's so cool." he wrote. "And useful."

 

"It is." PJ agreed, happy that Error had understood his explanation.

 

Error nodded before a thought came to mind. He hesitantly wrote down something onto the notebook.

"Can you teach me some signs?" he asked, looking at PJ nervously thinking he would refuse.

 

PJ's eye lights brightened up. His guest wanted to learn sign language. He would gladly teach him.

"Sure. How about I put your clothes in the wash and then I'll teach you some signs?" He suggested enthusiastically.

 

Error smiled brightly and nodded. The other was willing to teach him sign language. He'd finally be able to talk again. He quickly finished the repairs on his shirt and handed it to PJ. He quickly signed a "Thank you."

 

PJ smiled and took his guest's shirt, standing up. He walked over to the door he had indicated before and walked down the stairs to the basement. He switched on the light and put the shirt and some detergent into the washing machine. He switched it on and made his way back up.

 

While waiting for PJ to finish putting his shirt into the washing machine, Error pulled out his strings and began knitting a doll that resembled PJ. Error had a lot of practice over his long life- and because he rarely had time to himself- so he learned to knit skillfully and quickly. Being able to knit quick meant that he would always finish by the time Ink created an AU and he had to leave to destroy it. By the time PJ returned, he was putting the finishing touches on the doll.

 

PJ walked over to his guest, looking at what he was doing. He was knitting a doll... that looked like PJ. His eye lights turned to stars.

"Wow! That looks amazing!" PJ complimented him, smiling brightly.

 

Error jumped at the sudden voice and looked at PJ with wide nervous uncertain eyes, the doll clutched to his chest protectively. He blushed a shade of yellow slightly at the praise and shakily signed.

"Thank you."

 

"I'm sorry if I scared you." PJ apologised, his eye lights going back to normal.

"Do you want to borrow a shirt of mine while yours is in the wash?" He asked, thinking that surely his guest would get cold if his ribcage was exposed for too long.

 

Error looked down shyly for a moment and nodded. He could use a shirt. Mostly to just cover his ugly scars. PJ didn't need to see them all the time.

 

"Okay. I'll be back in a moment." PJ replied, walking upstairs. He went to his room at the end of the hallway, heading straight to the closet. He pulled out a yellow shirt that he thought could fit his guest and headed downstairs again. He sat down next to the other skeleton and handed him the shirt.

"Here you go."

 

Error grabbed the shirt and signed "Thank you" before putting it on. It felt warm and soft. He hugged it gently and smiled. It felt nice.

 

PJ smiled back. He was glad that his guest liked it. A thought shot through his mind.

"Do you want to start with the alphabet?" PJ asked.

 

Error looked back up and PJ and nodded excitedly with a smile. He could finally talk again. He could finally communicate again!

 

PJ held up his right fist, his thumb pointing upwards as it rested against his pointer finger.

"That's an 'A'." He explained.

 

Error looked at the action and raised his own hand, mimicking it. He looked at PJ for confirmation. Had he done it right?

 

"You're doing great." PJ reassured him, showing him the palm of his hand.

"That's a 'B'." He explained with a bright smile.

 

Error smiled at PJ's words and copied the action again, this time with a little confidence. He looked at PJ again.

 

"Awesome." PJ commented, his eye lights shining brightly. He arranged his fingers to look like a 'c'.

"That's a 'C'." He explained.

 

Error smiled and nodded, copying the action. A large excited smile now plastered on his face as he learned how to sign slowly. The idea of being able to talk again and what he was doing was right, sparked hope inside of him.

 

"Good job." PJ praised him happily. The other skeleton sure was a fast learner. He made a fist, his pointer finger pointing upwards.

"That's a 'D'." He explained.

 

Error smiled wider and copied the action, learning new alphabet in one day. PJ taught him simple alphabets and he practiced signing a few words using said alphabets. It was a learning experience and Error was slowly learning how to talk again.

He couldn't keep the smile off his face. It's nice to finally have a chance. To finally have hope. This skeleton gave him something no one else had. And Error would do anything to keep him safe. After all, it was the least he could do for PJ giving him his voice back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! If you did please leave us a Kudos or even a comment to show us that you liked it! ^^
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab between me (xXUndertale_loverXx) and SkylerSkyhigh done in roleplay style.  
> PJ, Dream - me  
> Error, Ink - Skyler

"And that's how you sign Ink. Though I still have no idea why you wanted me to teach you that..." PJ explained, trailing off at the end.

 

Error nodded and looked down, signing shakily, trying to remember how to sign the alphabets. "R-e-a-s-o-n-s." he was still learning how to sign full words. But it was mostly a slow process. He'd improved a lot since he started about a week ago. PJ was a great teacher and really patient with him.

 

PJ chuckled softly. He was used to people not telling him their ulterior motives. Mostly from the kids. He'd find out sooner or later.

 

Error ducked his head down trying to hide himself and looking like a turtle trying to hide his head. He didn't want PJ to think he was doing it for anything bad. He just wanted to warn PJ if Ink did go after him. PJ could be hurt!

"It's n-o-t-h-i-n-g bad." he signed, switching between full words and alphabets as he was still learning.

 

"I know." PJ replied with a smile. If he was sure of one thing it was that Error didn't want to hurt him.

 

Error smiled back at PJ feeling relieved before a shiver went up his spine. He froze in terror at the familiar feeling. Someone had made a portal. Someone was here.

 

PJ frowned when Error suddenly froze. He could feel the fear in the other skeleton's aura, taking over everything else.

"Are you okay...?" He asked carefully, keeping his voice quiet to avoid startling him.

 

Error shook his skull and stood up, rushing towards the window. It couldn't be right? It'd been so long. He was doing so well! He was not hurting anybody! Why-?!

He gasped silently in fear when he spotted a portal and a familiar colourful skeleton came through with another bright yellow dressed skeleton.

 

PJ stood up, frowning worriedly as he followed Error.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his eye lights landing on two skeletons. Who were they? Why did Error seemed so scared of-? ...

Those were the ones who had hurt Error.

His eye lights darkened slightly.

 

Error's breathing quickened as he pushed PJ away from the window signing rapidly.

"Run. Now. Ink. Dream. Bad. Hurt you. Go!" he signed out in a rush between pushing PJ deeper into the house.

 

PJ frowned. He couldn't just let them take Error but he had felt the power radiating off them. He wouldn't stand a chance. His eye lights hardened and he went upstairs but pulled Error with him.

 

Error squeaked silently when PJ pulled him along towards the upper level. He used a free hand to sign.

"W-h-e-r-e.  T-a-k-i-n-g?"

 

"We're going to hide in my bedroom." PJ explained, expression serious.

"I won't let them take you." He explained, his eye sockets burning with determination.

 

Error gasped and pulled his hand free, stepping back and away from PJ.

"No!" he signed in a panic, his face twisting in fear and pain. "They hurt you if see you with me! Leave without me!"

 

"B-but... Error, they'll hurt you.." PJ tried to argue, unconsciously speaking and signing at the same time.

 

Tears gathered in Error's eyes as he signed.

"D-o-n-'t care about me. I-l-l b-e fine. You need to b-e safe." he signed between full words and letters.

Error flinched harshly when a loud knock sounded out and Dream's voice was heard clearly through the door.

"Hello? Anyone in there?"

Error let out a silent sob as he signed. "Go! You b-e safe!"

 

PJ frowned. He hugged Error tightly for a few seconds but hid in his room, his very Soul pounding with pain. He couldn't just... They'd worked so hard on getting Error to feel better...

 

Error watched as PJ hid with a sad smile and signed despite the other not being able to see him.

"I-m sorry."

He flinched when the door flew open and looked down. His breathing stuttered when he saw Ink and Dream with their weapons ready.

"Error!" Ink hollered. "I know you're here! You better not have hurt anyone or so help me your death will be much more painful!"

 

Dream jumped through the front door, his staff at the ready. He felt kind of bad for the poor resident. Either Error had killed him or he was going to come home to a trashed house.

PJ froze at what the intruder was saying. He ran to the door and opened it a small bit, watching what was going on.

 

Error watched Ink with a blank look unconsciously, internally he was shaking with fear. He could feel PJ from behind the door and his resolve hardened as he summoned his strings, fighting back his tears and fears. PJ needed to be protected. If it meant he'd have to get hurt then so be it.

Ink saw Error from the top level and growled, spinning his brush with acid paint gathering at the tip. "What did you do to the person who lived here?" Ink demanded.

Ink didn't gain a verbal response, not that he was expecting one. Instead Error summoned a blaster and shot at Ink and Dream.

 

Dream's eye sockets widened at the sight of the gasterblaster and he grabbed the back of Ink's shirt, leaping to the side and pulling the creator with him.

"That was close..." He commented as he stood up again, his staff turning into a bow.

PJ's eye sockets widened. Who were these people?!

 

Ink growled as he regained his footing, watching as Error jumped down from the second level with his blasters behind him like attack dogs.

"Fine." he spat out and held his brush tighter. "Have it your way. You're not going to destroy anymore AUs Error. This will be your last living moment causing destruction!"

With that Ink threw a splotch of red paint towards Error who used a blaster to block it. The blaster dissolving in the acid as he summoned his strings to attack them. All the while his face was blank but his eyes showed so much pain and fear. He'd lose. He always lost.

 

Dream used his staff to deflect some strings, yelping as one wrapped around his wrist.

"Ink!" He shouted panickedly. Who knew what Error was going to do to him when he got him.

PJ winced. If that acid got anywhere near Error... He had to do something... But what?!

 

Ink destroyed the strings headed his way with more paint and shot a small bit of paint at the strings holding Dream, freeing him.

Ink painted the ground of in front of them with purple paint and it rushed towards Error.

Error's eyes widened as he jumped away just in time to avoid being impaled by spikes. He winced in pain however when his leg was caught by a lone tendril of paint. He looked at Ink who was smirking.

"Now Dream." he commanded. Error couldn't escape that until the time was up.

 

Dream shot an arrow straight at Error's chest, intending to pierce his soul.

PJ's eye sockets widened in shock and he impulsively summoned a wall of bones to protect Error.

 

Error braced himself for the pain only to be surprised when a wall of bones blocked the arrow. He broke free from the tendril and jumped back, one hand behind his back to sign at PJ who he knew was watching.

"S-t-a-y. O-u-t." he signed behind his back as he shot out more bones at Ink and Dream.

Ink growled and swung more paint towards Error. It dissolved through the weak bones and hit Error while had blocked the attack with his arm.

The destroyer let out a silent scream when his tibia was being burned by the acid. He narrowed his eyes at Ink before he dodged a swing of the large brush.

 

PJ winced slightly. Error was right. He should... He let out a shocked gasp when Error was hit by the paint. It seemed to work like acid. He opened the door further and stepped outside, staying out of view as he crept towards the banister, magic at the ready.

Dream fired a bunch of arrows in quick succession.

 

Error landed but he couldn't dodge the barrage of arrows flying at him. The arrows pierced his chest and he grunted silently in pain. It hurt. It hurt so much.

A thought came to mind and he tried to sign something. "Stop. Mercy."

Ink narrowed his eyes at Error before he swung his brush, his acid paint gathering once more. "Don't trust him Dream. He's trying to distract you." Ink said and shot out purple paint towards Error three times.

 

PJ summoned a gasterblaster directly in front of Error, blocking the paint. Another one popped up behind that stars-awful colourful skeleton, firing at him.

Dream hesitated when he saw Error sign something.

... Mercy...?

 

Error flinched when a blaster blocked the attack and hit Ink behind his back. Ink growled and sent out more acid paint which he barely dodged. He signed behind his back with a worried and fearful scowl.

"PJ! Stop!" he signed firmly. "He will see you!"

Ink noticed how Dream hesitated and growled at the other. If Dream died because of Error.... "Dream! Focus! Do you want to die by his hands?!"

 

Dream shook his head to shake off those thoughts and shot an arrow at Error.

PJ's eye lights burned brightly. He didn't care. He couldn't stand to see Error get hurt! He blocked another arrow with a bone wall, scowling deeply.

 

Ink had grown annoyed as Error blocked each and every attack. He raised his brush high and screamed. "Enough! I'm stopping you Error here and now!"

Ink threw more paint at Error which Error dodged but a second wave hit him across his chest. Purple paint. Error's eyed widened as Ink snapped his fingers. The paint turned into chains that constricted him, pinning his arms to his sides.

Error began breathing heavily in a panic as he tried to run away but he fell onto his back when the chains were pulled, with Ink holding the other end. Error tried to sign but his hands were pinned. He trembled. He was fucked. He was so very fucked.

He turned away and spots PJ, giving him a pleading look that said "Go!"

 

PJ shook his head determinedly. He shot a gasterblaster at Ink, hoping to destroy the bonds that way. Those two definitely weren't fighting fair!

Dream's eye sockets widened when he saw a gasterblaster. That wasn't Error's. Error couldn't even move. Who?! He was so confused by that that he forgot to help Ink.

 

Ink's eyes widened in surprise at first but he managed to dodge out of the way and kept the grip on the chain holding Error hostage. He glared at the Destroyer.

"Who's here?" Ink growled lowly, his eyes red. Error didn't answer him. "Nightmare? Killer? Horror? You couldn't have done that since you're tied up. Who's here Error? Who's been helping you?"

Ink's voice slipped dangerously low in a warning but Error still didn't answer. Ink scoffed. "Dream, shoot him. Maybe he'll talk."

 

Dream nodded and pulled back the string of his bow, an arrow of pure light energy appearing. He yelped as his concentration was broken and the arrow disappeared, his hand stinging.

PJ had used a small bone to distract Dream. He cheered internally. Maybe that would work with the other one too?

 

Error looked at Dream and Ink with wide eyed as he struggled in the chains. Fucking PJ was trying to get himself killed! He tried to sign but with his hands pinned, there was nothing he could do.

Ink growled and shot a blob of acid paint towards the direction which the bone came. "Who's there?! Nightmare if that's you..."

 

PJ growled inaudibly as he summoned a wall of bones in front of Error. He could keep this up for some time. He had enough magic but he wanted Error out of that situation as quickly as possible.

Dream frowned. Where was the magic coming from? He closed his eye sockets to concentrate better.

 

Ink growled when a wall of bones erupted from the ground in front of Error and pulled out his brush. Error couldn't escape from those chains nor could he use magic. He'd deal with the destroyer later.

"Just come out and we'll talk this peacefully, whoever you are." Ink said calmly but he was ready for a fight.

 

There. That was his chance. He was sure that skeleton could be reasoned with. He summoned a few bones to hover in front of Ink and arranged them to spell a sentence.

"PLEASE LEAVE HIM ALONE" He wrote, knowing that it would be stupid to risk leaving his hiding place.

Dream opened his eye sockets when they felt relief coming from upstairs.

"They're upstairs." He pointed out.

 

Ink nodded at Dream and narrowed his eyes, taking one step forward. The words confused him.

"Leave who alone?" he asked cautiously.

Error struggled in the chains. Dammit that idiot was going to get himself killed!

 

"ERROR" PJ wrote with the bones, anger burning deep inside of him. As if the skeleton didn't know who he meant. He really wanted to jump down there but he knew it would be suicide.

Dream frowned. What was that person's motive? Why would they want to protect Error?

 

Ink raised a confused brow at the words. "Error...?"

His eyes flashed red and he glared down at Error who stared back at him. He pointed his brush at the destroyer, the tip threatening to drip acid paint onto his bones. "What did you do?"

Error's breathing stuttered in fear but he didn't answer. He couldn't. He couldn't speak. He couldn't sign. Ink wouldn't even listen to him even if he did. The best he could do was take the pain so that PJ would be safe.

Ink growled lowly when he got no answer and spoke softly at Dream. "Draw them out. Don't hurt them."

He turned his skull up to stare at the top floor. He spoke loudly but reassuringly. "Whatever Error did to you, we can help you. We can free you from him. He won't hurt you if you come with us. I promise."

 

PJ's eye lights flared with anger. Were they really thinking he was being forced to stay with Error?! He growled lowly and slid down the banister to get down more quickly and stood in front of Error, his arms spread to shield him.

Dream frowned at the new skeleton in confusion. Was Error holding his Soul captive or did he really manage to make a fri- No.

 

Error's eyes widened in fear when PJ stood in front of him. Shit shit shit! That fucking idiot!

Ink took a step back in surprise when a skeleton came down and stood in front of Error in an almost protective manner. There was a fire in his eyes that made Ink believe that he'd have a bad time if he came any closer to Error.

Ink growled under his breath, his control over the chains disappeared. What had Error done to him? If this was another case of Stockholm Syndrome like Blue...

He gave the skeleton a small placating smile. "Hey there buddy. How about you just walk over here. Far away from **him**."

 

"I don't think so." PJ replied calmly. He sounded a lot calmer than he felt but the fear in Error's aura agitated him enough to stand still. He summoned a gasterblaster to hover over him. He wasn't firing it but kept it there if the situation escalated.

"You'll be safer when you come here." Dream tried, very aware of the gasterblaster. They should try not to upset this skeleton.

 

Ink nodded at Dream's words. "He's right. Come on, he won't hurt you if you come with us."

Error had to do something. Before PJ could finish whatever he wanted to say, he jumped up and wrapped his arms around the other, pinning his arms to his sides. To them it looked like Error was holding him hostage and that was exactly what he was trying to make it look like.

He glared at Ink and summoned his blasters. With his hand free, he signed "Get back. Or else."

One hand went out of sight and traced a few words on PJ's thigh. "I-m. S-o-r-r-y."

 

PJ flinched slightly when suddenly Error held him tightly, preventing him from using magic properly.

"Error?" PJ asked when he noticed the words traced on his thigh. What was Error planning?!

Dream took a step back, raising his hands placatingly.

"Don't hurt him." He warned.

 

Ink growled and readied his brush. "Let him go Error." he said threateningly.

Error ignored PJ and signed at them. "Go away now or he's dead."

Be the bad guy. They'd think PJ's the victim and spare him. Error could handle whatever torture they gave. He'd survived through it all before. What was a bit more?

Ink snarled at the answer. "For once you say something after eons of fighting and that's what you say!? You really are just a no good killer, Error." he said lowly with red eyes. They couldn't do anything. Not with Error having a firm grip on the skeleton.

 

"He didn't talk because you wouldn't listen, you assholes! He's mute!!!" PJ growled, his eye lights flaring dangerously.

"He's not." Dream argued. Error had screamed often enough.

 

Ink scoffed at PJ's words. "I don't know what lies he told you, but he's not mute. He's made his hatred about my creations well known in the past. He's just too stubborn to talk now. Typical."

Error summoned his strings to wrap around PJ's mouth to silence him, signing at his thigh. "I-m s-o-r-r-y. 4. Y-o-u-r. O-w-n. G-o-o-d."

"Whatever Ink." he signed at the duo. "Leave. I am not playing."

Error made his point by directing his blasters at PJ, his Soul tearing into pieces at his actions. His Soul was in pain at what he was doing. But it was for PJ's own good. He'd be safe.

Ink growled in pure hatred at Error. "You really think I'm gonna leave while you take another puppet for your own amusement?!"

"Yes. Now." Error signed with a glare.

 

PJ flinched as the strings prevented him from talking, his eye lights small and scared. He couldn't help a small shiver when he saw the gasterblasters.

No. Error wouldn't hurt him. He glared at Ink. That stupid bastard... PJ leaned against Error, showing him that he trusted him.

"We should go. He'll kill him if we don't." Dream tried to tell Ink.

 

Ink clenched his hands on his brush, threatening to crack the wood. His eyes were blood red in anger and hatred towards Error. "If we leave he'll destroy that skeleton." Ink retorted growling at Error.

Error felt bad when PJ shivered and pressed a subtle kiss to the back of his skull, offering reassurance. He kept his hate filled glare however and signed again. "Leave Ink."

Ink growled, not moving for a moment before sighing. "What if we trade Error?"

 

PJ relaxed a bit more into what seemed more like a hug now than a means to restrain him.

He shook his skull slightly, barely perceptible. Ink would find a way to hurt Error for sure.

Dream huffed. Error wouldn't let himself be reasoned with.

 

Error raised a brow. "With what?"

"Whatever you want." Ink said, dropping his brush and crossing his arms. He hated negotiating with psychopaths but he couldn't risk some innocent person's life. "Anything. Just let him go."

Error paused for a moment and chanced it. "Stop creating then."

Ink growled. "Just one."

"Stop creating." Error signed again much more firmly, his strings loosening on PJ's mouth.

 

PJ noticed that Error's strings were a bit loose but said nothing. ... Yet... He had no idea what was going on, only that those were the people who had hurt Error and that he couldn't let them hurt him ever again.

Dream frowned. Why would Error ask that..? He knew Error hated the AUs but...

 

"And why would I do that?" Ink growled and picked up his brush again. "You'll destroy everything in the Multiverse. That's what you always do."

Error kept looking at Ink before sighing silently, his grip relaxing as he looked down. That was what he got for hoping. He was just so... tired.

So he did what Fate would never let him do. He told Ink. "If you keep creating the AUs will touch and destroy themselves anyway. With the m-u-l-t-i-v-e-r-s-e and everyone with it."

Ink's eyes widened before he narrowed suspiciously at Error. "You're lying."

"Why would I lie? I have nothing to lie for." Error signed, his strings disappearing from PJ and his grip was now just a hug, pulling the skeleton close to him.

Ink shook his skull in denial at what he's seeing.  "You're lying. You had to be."

"Ink," Error looked up at Ink and Ink realized something. His eyes... they were pleading. And his hands moved to sign one word he'd never hear/see from Error.

"Please. I am not lying. Just listen. Please. For once. Please listen."

 

PJ turned slightly and hugged Error back, repeating what he was signing out loud. Maybe it would help Ink with listening.

Dream took a startled step back. Destruction through creation? What the hell was going on?!

 

Ink watched the interaction with wide eyes confused, in denial, angry and so many other emotions. What did that mean? What did _this_ mean?

He shook his skull. Error was lying. He had to be. "You're lying. You're just trying to-"

"What if I prove it to you that I am not?" Error cut Ink off by signing, looking from over PJ's shoulder.

"How?" Ink bites out.

Error looked down at PJ, his face full of pain and tears gathered in his eyes before he pushed PJ towards Ink and Dream and signed forcefully.

"There. He is with you. I care about him. The only person I care about. If- if you think I am w wrong t t then yo u ca n d o wh at eve r yo u wa nt." his signs began to become incomprehensible as he trembled. He didn't want to lose PJ. He didn't want to lose someone he cared about. Someone who had given him a chance. Someone who had given him a voice. Someone who had given him hope.

Someone he loved.

 

PJ's eye sockets widened when Error pushed him away. He stumbled slightly, a bit disoriented. What was Error doing?! He tried to get back to the other, tears in his eye sockets.

No. They were going to hurt Error!

Dream quickly grabbed PJ's arm and held him back.

 

Ink saw a perfect moment to attack and pulled out his brush, glaring at Error hatefully. Acid paint gathered at the tip as he readied his attack.

Error let out a shaky silent sigh and closes his eyes. Figures. He shouldn't have tried.

 

PJ's eye sockets widened and he tried to get out of Dream's grip. It was of no use. He was weaker than the other skeleton. Tears spilled down his cheek bones as he started crying quietly.

Dream held PJ tightly, pulling him closer to Ink and him and further away from Error.

 

Ink was about to swing his brush when he paused. He took a good look at Error. A real good look.

That was not the insane destroyer he'd fought a long time ago. That was a person who'd accepted accepted his fate and looked so tired. Nothing like the insane destroyer he'd fought eons ago. Just a tired, broken.... abused person.

Ink lowered his brush and sighed. He was going to regret this. "Dream, let the skeleton go."

Error's eyes shot up to stare at Ink in shock. What? Had he heard that right? Or was Fate slowly making him deaf too?

 

Dream looked confused but he released PJ without protesting.

PJ seemed a bit shaky but ran over to Error immediately, hugging him tightly.

"Everything's okay..." He murmured softly, burying his face into Error's jacket.

 

Error stumbled back slightly when PJ hugged him before chuckled silently, wrapping his arms around him and smiled as he hugged the other in relief. He nuzzled the top of PJ's skull, breathing softly in pure joy and relief, almost sobbing. Thank the stars.

Ink frowned and kept his brush, looking away. "Alright. Talk. I'm... listening."

Error looked at Ink in shock, looking between him and PJ before sighing. "Okay. Do you... want to sit down first?"

Ink shook his skull. "Just talk. Or sign I guess."

 

PJ relaxed slightly and leaned into the touch. He didn't want to move away. Ever. He wanted to stay with Error. That was when it hit him that his feeling might not be completely platonic.

He loved Error.

Dream sat down on the floor. It seemed Error had found a friend regardless.

 

Error nodded, sitting down and pulling PJ between his crosses legs. He took a shaky breath and began signing.

"At first there was only one Universe. But the Multiverse was empty. So Fate created their first child, someone who can create AU's..."

Ink sat down and listened, for once in his entire life he listened and didn't speak. He listened what Error had to say. And kept his mind and Soul open.

 

Dream listened intently, taking everything Error was saying to Soul.

PJ hugged Error tightly, holding him together as the other explained. He cried more than once and swore himself that he would never leave Error as long as he lived.

 

When Ink finally sat down to listen to a mute Error, realization and guilt sparked. He'd never known. If he had....

Error forgave him despite everything. After all, when someone chose to listen, that was when change would start to happen.

Listening is something people often take for granted. But when they sit down and listen, that's when things change for the better. Ink had listened to a mute Error before he changed and the Multiverse was stable. Error was mute. All Ink had to do was listen. There's no barrier when it comes to listening. Be it a sound, a voice, a song, brail or sign. There are plenty of ways to listen to someone even if they don't have a voice.

 

After all; a voice is more than just a noise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! If you did please leave us a Kudos or even a comment to show us that you liked it! ^^
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


End file.
